Many offerings exist by which groceries may be carried through a store. The devices offered, however, do not solve all problems associated with maneuverability and convenience. When a basket with handles is used, the shopper cannot accommodate the addition of larger items. When a larger wheeled cart is used, the shopper sacrifices maneuverability.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shopping cart for use in connection with carrying groceries or other sundries. The shopping cart has particular utility in connection with providing an efficient and easy method of maneuvering through crowded store aisles while shopping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping carts is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,383 to Cortes discloses a home shopping cart. However, the Cortes '383 patent does not provide the ease of carrying of the present invention, and has further drawbacks of not being as maneuverable as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,158 to Cheng discloses a collapsible handcart that can be used for shopping. However, the Cheng '158 patent does not have the ease of carrying of the present invention, and additionally is not as maneuverable as the present invention.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a shopping cart that provides the advantages of the present invention; therefore, a need exists for an improved shopping cart, particularly one that includes the ease of use when shopping for a small quantity of groceries as the present invention, while allowing the user to carry as a basket or wheel as a cart if desired.
In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.